


Wieder und wieder

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galenus gibt nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieder und wieder

Noch ehe ein Wort fällt, fühlt er Germanus neben seinem Bett, wie er es immer tut. Doch in dieser Nacht regt sich in ihm keine Freude darüber, daß den Sklaven sein Verlangen hertreibt.

 

»Was ist es diesmal?« fährt er ihn zornig an.

 

Germanus hält inne, senkt den Blick. »Ich wollte...«

 

»Was wolltest du?« zischt Galenus. »Trainiere mich, beschütze mich, liebe mich? Warum willst immer nur du etwas von mir?«

 

Der Sklave schaut ihn an, atmet schwer. »Niemals etwas,« sagt er leise. »Immer nur Euch.«

 

Galenus schweigt, lange, denkt nach. Dann schlägt er die Decke zurück. Wie er es immer tut.


End file.
